


Where You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin goes to see his horse, Chaya, and thank her for her hard work earlier. However, his absence has been noticed by another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Are

Sasha was the one who had gotten him the apple. Though she was known for finding a way to get food (often in a morally questionable manner) for herself, she had been glad to help Armin when asked.

"Here you go, girl," Armin said. He held the apple out in one hand and petted her mane with the other.

Though the troops' horses were bred to have similar builds and appearance, Armin could have spotted his horse Chaya anywhere. She was gentler than most of the other horses, and had a slightly thicker mane.

Moonlight was the only light Armin had to look by, but even then he had been able to identify her.

"That was a dangerous mission today, but we made it. I'm proud of you."

She chewed her apple slowly.

"I got you a little treat, Chaya. You deserve it."

Like all the other horses, she showed no fear around Titans. She simply ran on, every hoof beat taking her further and further away from humanity's enemies.

Before she took another bite of her apple, she licked Armin's hand.

"Thank you, Chaya." It would have to be washed off later, but for now he could at least know that she was happy.

"Who is Chaya?"

Armin's heart skipped a beat. "Eren, is that you?"

"Of course it's me." The hay softened his footsteps. "I found out that you snuck out and went looking for you."

"Oh." He hadn't covered his tracks as well as he had hoped.

"So who is Chaya?"

"My horse."

Chaya neighed, as if to emphasize herself.

"I came out to give her an apple."

Eren's arm brushed against Armin's own, and a rush of heat ran across his entire body. His cheeks were flaming, though he hoped the moonlight helped to cover him.

"Ah, I see." From what Armin could see of his face, Eren neither frowned nor smiled. "Were you hoping to be left alone?"

"No, no," Armin responded. "You're fine."

Chaya had nearly finished her apple.

"Eren, are you going to tell someone about this?"

"Of course not. What would make you think that?"

"I was just worried."

Eren moved slightly closer. "You aren't doing anything wrong. Still, couldn't you have waited until morning?"

"No."

"I see."

Eren stayed by his side until Chaya finished eating. He petted her as well, and he often brushed himself against Armin's side, perhaps on purpose and perhaps not.

"Good night, girl. Sleep well."

Armin turned away, Eren still at his side. He took his hand and wrapped it around Eren's. "Thank you."

Eren squeezed his hand. "If you need me again another night, I can come with you."

"And if you need me, you'll know exactly where to find me."


End file.
